


ABO设定开始

by mengyuhuanjing



Category: ABO设定这种脑洞故事集合
Genre: Other, 各种脑洞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengyuhuanjing/pseuds/mengyuhuanjing





	ABO设定开始

——（1）——  
这是一个分为Alpha、Beta、Omega的世界。  
故事从这个世界里最伟大的一座学院说起。  
至于学院的名字？  
不重要！  
这是由诸各不同的种族一同举办的，如龙族，精灵族，人鱼族等等，当然最大的举办商是神族。  
他们善于创造也善于毁灭，华丽与傲慢存在一体，其中创造和毁灭的代表分别是耶和华和撒旦，不过这个故事并不是说他们，所以我们跳过，来到耶和华创造的天使一族说起。  
其中最有名的天使莫过于路西法这个Alpha，神创造的第一个天使，集结优雅尊贵美丽等等无数赞美词于一体的光耀晨曦，让无数族群的姑娘们为之倾倒，甚至不乏同类A的着迷，可他永远是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。  
哪怕追他的人能绕这个世界三圈，如孤岛被深海包围，也不能让他的心停留片刻，让无数ABO为他伤神，也让他们为他疯狂着迷。  
不过可能因为追他的人多如牛毛，而他却游戏人间态度，因此，路西法也有一个永远追不到的人，那就是他跳槽前过去的同僚，米迦勒。  
然后，我们来说说米迦勒吧，他是本文的主角，耶和华的忠实臣民，也是路西法手把手亲手带大的心腹和未来老婆（大雾），然后就在路西法准备努力吃到手的一天，计划不如不变化快。  
他跳槽了，从此展开了罗密欧与朱丽叶的虐恋情深（大雾）。  
开玩笑的，米迦勒压根就没有对路西法有过任何超出同僚以外的感情，不过作为本文主角，我们有必要好好介绍一下他这个人物经历。  
路西法手把手带大的孩子，也是最疼的一个孩子，从小被溺爱，却没有长歪，性格虽然有点胆怯，但是温柔又软萌，引得无数饿狼偷窥，不过还是健康成长了。  
不过成长着成长着就歪了，性格从内向变成了冷漠，每天面瘫着一张脸，如果不是因为长得太过于漂亮耀眼，估计很难被人记住。  
至于米迦勒是如何从一个乖孩子变成谁都管不住的混世魔王，这就要说说路西法教育问题了，可是却没有足够的时间来挽回。  
因为在这之后，路西法跳槽了，跑到了与耶和华最不对付的股东撒旦身边，于是米迦勒扛起了天使部门崛起的大旗，成为无数天使心中的顶梁柱，再然后米迦勒学会了一个技能，那就是笑，又冷又高傲那种，如高岭之花遥不可攀。  
而至于米迦勒应该是是属于ABO哪一种，无数人都觉得应该是A，因为对方除了容貌和身体依然停留是少年时期的模样，但是他实力够强，学院里80％以上的人是被他揍过的，排除后面两个不属于他的特性，也就只有A一个选项了。  
而事实是上......  
报告单被米迦勒一巴掌拍在了桌子上，伸手一把拽住检测员的领口，金眸里满是暴怒和冰冷，白纸上那大写的红O简直刺伤眼。  
“也...也许，过一段时间会彻底决定..毕竟也有不少人是ABO转换期间摇摆不定，最后几天才恢复...”  
被拽着衣领的检测员惊颤的支吾着，惊恐的看着米迦勒，心里打呼完蛋。  
“如果被其他人知道，后果你懂的！”  
最后米迦勒还是没有揍人，冷冷的威胁了一声，拿着报告单摔门而去，让检测员松了一口气的同时，连忙把记录给通通删去，然后改写成A。  
出门后，米迦勒直径走进了自己房间后，在开门进入的那一刻，一个踉跄栽倒在地上，调整着呼吸，艰难的走到柜子边，颤抖的拿出里面一平红色的抑制剂，灌入口中，才得到平息。  
浑身的燥热感褪去，脸上的潮红也恢复了正常，在地上喘了好几口气才能平稳呼吸，随之而来的是无法言说的虚弱感。  
抑制剂能压抑住Omega的发情期，但是对身体造成的伤害很大，米迦勒全靠自身硬件够格才能硬生生撑过来，但这毕竟不是长久之计，终究有一天，发情期的那一日会爆发出来，到时全世界的人都知道现任副君是Omega，届时他会失去一切不说，还会让天国名誉受损。  
不是说Omega被人看清什么，而是Omega不可能是一个统治者，一旦被人标记，那么未来只能和这个标记他的A绑定，发情期必须由标记者来缓解，否则将会持续陷入衰弱期，最终死亡。  
这是不公平的，也是致命的弱点，掌权者需要依附另一个男人来能继续存在，尽管米迦勒自认实力过硬，但是发情期那天他也会毫无防备，任人宰割。  
今天得到报告时，不过是证实了猜测，他并不意外，也正是如此他才无法接受，让他觉醒这个属性的居然是因为区区一个人类，食物链最低层也是整个世界不可少的存在。  
从暗恋对象拉结尔离去后，米迦勒就没有一天好过，最后一日相处时，拉结尔说自己大限已至，会为米迦勒寻找一个继承人，继续辅佐他，然后就再也没有回来。  
而现在发生了这样的事，米迦勒更是火冒三丈，怒火中烧，自己居然是个omega，证明了他总会有一天会雌伏他人身下，被对方掌控一切主导权，简直是天大的笑话，无法接受。  
———（2）———  
凌乱的床上，梅塔特隆的吻从米迦勒脖颈滑落背心，伸手将他腰肢揽住，使对方匍匐在自己身下喘息，在从身后用那根粗大的性器狠狠的贯穿他。  
“唔...啊...”  
摩擦的快感使米迦勒无法抑制的叫了出来，被梅塔特隆用手指扩张过的后穴，已经勉强能包裹对方的阴茎，难受的酸胀的不适感伴随着对方的进入清晰的传递到神经，可更多的是那无与伦比的快感，所谓命定之人的Alpha，所散发的气味让米迦勒无法抵抗，在对方的进入下顺服的选择接纳。  
“这样舒服吗？米迦勒？”  
戏谑的嗓音里有着温柔的溺爱，梅塔特隆从身后紧紧搂住米迦勒，让自己的分身在对方颤栗下一点点进入，紧致柔软舒适的空间包裹着他，让他微微眯了眯眼睛，眸底点燃了欲火。  
米迦勒没有吭声，头皮发麻的感觉和快感让他无法作答，在对方刻意的引导下，他被梅塔特隆按在床上，翘起的臀部包裹着一位属于Alpha的东西，后穴在对方缓慢的摩擦下，开始湿润柔软，坚硬的阳根如同棍子般捅入，将软肉来回摩擦，刺激而舒适的快感让后穴拼命收缩，如同贪婪的小嘴吮吸着那根东西，等待着射出能标记他的液体。  
笑意在眼中流淌，业火在心中点燃，梅塔特隆微微弯身，精壮有力的胸膛贴上了米迦勒的后背，灼热的温度从后背的肌肤传递到灵魂，米迦勒呜咽一声，体内的东西顺着靠近，又进入的更深一些，禁域被探索占有的感觉让他浑身战栗。  
男人的手游走在肌肤上，带着许些薄茧手掌抚摸着细腻不曾被他人碰过的区域，敏感而畏惧，米迦勒被梅塔特隆揽在怀中，背部紧靠他的胸膛，连同那根插入他体内的东西一样，深入了最私密的禁地，对方的阳根在里面轻轻搅动，就已经让米迦勒难以抵抗。  
而现在  
他能感觉那个东西在体内不仅在进入更深的空间，同样也越来越硬，再度大了一些，撑的米迦勒股间发麻，越让他心惊，抬起的龙头和梅塔特隆越发急促的呼吸证明了对方耐心即将耗净，之后的一切都是他必须承担的结果。  
“等...等，梅.....梅塔....”  
前所未有的畏惧击垮了他往日的高傲，米迦勒试图说一些什么来挽救，可下一刻，所有的话语淹没在喉中无法吐出。  
梅塔特隆突然的抽出带动着软肉的摩擦，让米迦勒感觉到的那股快感瞬间的爆炸，随后弥漫而开的是对方离去后的空虚感，但才刚刚感受到，就瞬间在度被填满充实，撑开的后穴开始流水，吮吸着入侵者的凶器，展现出了亲昵的渴望。  
“唔...唔啊..停下！”  
“乖，会更舒服的，米迦勒。”  
嗓音里充满了溺爱的味道，轻柔的宠溺声淹没的米迦勒的颤抖的语调，梅塔特隆一把将米迦勒腰肢揽起，阳根狠狠插了进去，然后快速的抽动穿插，壁层的柔软被反复摩擦，快感从身后弥漫全身，米迦勒急促的呼吸着，柔弱的呻吟从口中发出，像是沉沉迷其中的鼓励，侵略的欲火在梅塔特隆眼中点燃。  
灼热的温度从后背传来，梅塔特隆按压着米迦勒狠狠从后面侵入，来来回回毫不停留的抽插，每一次都抵到最深处后，取出在狠狠的贯入，疯狂的进攻对方最柔软的领域。  
米迦勒扬起了头，似悲鸣又似欢愉的享受，男人的手强壮而有力，桎梏了他可以移动的空间，胀痛被快感取代，不得不顺从对方微微抬高臀部，使自己好过一点节省力气，让梅塔特隆顺着弧度更好的进入，但也同样使对方进入的区域一点点加深，直到那粗壮的阴茎捅到了一点，米迦勒几乎要不顾一切逃离，又被梅塔特隆狠狠压住。  
梅塔特隆轻柔的吻落在耳畔，含着他的耳垂，呢喃的话语飘如耳中，如风中的絮语一般细柔。  
“啊，找到了。”  
最敏感的一点被对方捕获，梅塔特隆毫不犹豫的直攻这一处，一次次凶狠的撞击着那里，米迦勒被干的浑身酸软，快感在体内爆炸般让他沦陷，淫水从穴口流出，顺滑的通道让对方长驱直入一遍遍索要。  
呜咽的哭泣变成沦陷的呻吟，被干的发红的小穴不知疲倦和疼痛，像贪心的小嘴，一次次吐露着那粗壮的异物，Alpha在床上对Omega掌控权显现的淋漓尽致，梅塔特隆微微扬起了头，欲望和野心在眼中熊熊燃烧，征服和侵占感在心中动荡，黑色的眸子如同锁定猎物般牢牢注视着雌伏他身下的米迦勒，带着畅快的笑容，倾身而下，宣誓着一切。  
米迦勒无力的半趴着，在身下随着对方动作起伏，红发散落一团，反衬着肌肤的白皙和光泽，翘起的臀部被对方一遍遍的插入，任由另一个人在自己身体最私密的地方驰骋，疲倦神色和被滋润的红晕浮现在脸上，近乎麻木的快意占有一切，明明理智告诉他应该排斥，而内心和身体所带给他的反应，是像这个Alpha索要更多，AO的气息相互交织融合，是催情最好的物品，湿润的穴口接近贪婪的吞吐着对方的性器，羞耻与欲望让他艰难的挣扎。  
如果不是今天这样的情况，打死他也不会让米迦勒相信有一天，他会被对方像个性奴一样，在对方胯下承欢求爱。  
就如同在米迦勒没有觉醒自己属性，仗着自己强大的实力任性妄为时，轻蔑任何Alpha、Beta、Omega，在他看来连Alpha只能勉强配的上自己，而Beta、Omega不过是弱者，所谓的掌控和被掌控，所谓的发情期在他看来不过是个实力不强的借口。  
所以，现在是对他过往轻蔑他人的报应，现在不仅是个Omega，还被眼前这个从不曾真正在意过的Alpha一次次反复的操弄。  
究竟为什么会这样。  
神智开始迷糊的米迦勒松开了拽紧床单的手，被梅塔特隆发现后，伸手轻轻将他抱起，翻了一个面，分开他原本就闭合不了的双腿，再度顶弄进去，明明应该是排斥的，可侵入的舒适感觉让米迦勒难以抗拒，身体比内心更加诚实，服从之下，双手轻轻搭着对方的肩，环着梅塔特隆脖颈，不由自主的调节着身体，配合对方的探索。  
适应情欲是很可怕的事情，米迦勒试图让自己着欲望中清醒，奈何只是徒劳，后穴已经习惯对方的进入，巨大的阳根占据了所有空间，撑的他发麻，身体却无比配合对方的侵入，讨好般的用最柔软的部位吮吸着那根东西，渴望着对方下一步动作。  
“传闻Alpha、Omega是两个极端，有极少的可能性是在相遇那一刻，就已经相互打上了印记，就注定会是彼此的人。这只是一个传说，原先我是不信的...”  
梅塔特隆温柔的在他耳边低语，如雨点般的吻从米迦勒的脖颈滑落到胸口，舔舐着他的肌肤，带着眷念的缠绵，一只手紧紧的桎梏着米迦勒的腰肢，带动着对方身体，使自己更好的进入，另一只手则轻轻撩过黏在米迦勒脸颊的发丝，将它捋过，露出对方充满了水汽和迷离的眼睛，顺手扣住米迦勒的后脑勺，深沉的吻落在他的唇瓣上，舌尖撬开他的牙龈，发出了邀请，然后牵起对方的手，与之十指相扣。  
“但，现在，我相信了”  
米迦勒躺在床上，双腿攀附着对方腰肢，珍惜着来之不易短暂的休息时间，可以呼吸新鲜的空气，证明自己还活着，同样也看见了压在他身上的男人，对方的黑眸深邃而温柔，浓烈的爱意和情欲融合在一起，但更多的是从对方身上散发出的气息开始变得狂暴，占据最多的信息是占有欲，身体里顶弄他的阳根再度发硬，长时间的交合，让米迦勒很轻易就猜测到梅塔特隆想要做什么，迷糊的神智瞬间清醒了几分，眸子微微扩大，倒映着梅塔特隆容貌，那势在必得的神色让他开始慌乱，他一把抓住梅塔特隆的衣领，语气急促。  
“等等，梅塔，你不能标....”  
但也就如同之前那般，这个人永远是米迦勒计划中的变数，双手被高举向头顶，那体内粗大的东西向最深处进军，几乎摩擦着接近子宫口，随后狠狠的撞击了更深处，浑身敏感刺激的让他无法压抑的叫了出来，伴随冲撞，喷射的液体狠狠的击打着壁层的软肉，在梅塔特隆那深沉的视线下，米迦勒张了张嘴，最终没有说出什么。  
气息开始转变交融，米迦勒作为Omega的味道开始变化，染上了Alpha的味道，这一刻，占有，标记....，米迦勒就知道这辈子彻底甩不开他了，并且成为了对方的所有物。  
梅塔特隆勾了勾唇，黑色的眼睛盛满了光芒，好似一个达成愿望的大男孩，透露出真心的喜悦，他轻轻挑起了米迦勒的一缕红发，珍重的落下一吻，低柔的嗓音如同大提琴的旋律，温柔而引人沉醉。  
“这样，你就是我的了。”  
米迦勒认命的闭上了眼睛，然后被梅塔特隆捧起脸，不得不直视着对方，变化是从标记的这一瞬间彻底发生了改变，打上印记的那一刻，特殊的感知将他们连在一起，可以无比清晰感受到对方的情绪，米迦勒无法再抵抗给他打上标记的Alpha气息，也如同梅塔特隆在面对自己的Omega时，对方透露出的信息充满了无法抵抗的诱惑，理智同样在被燃烧。  
米迦勒睁开了眼睛，金色的眸子透露出了认真，汗水顺着发丝流下，变成水滴打落在肌肤上，滑过身上对方留下的各种吻痕，勾勒出暧昧的痕迹，他依然是跨坐在梅塔特隆身上，对方留在他体内的东西没有撤走，顶的他发胀，但已经无法在使他如之前一样轻易屈服，滚烫的温度从上面传递，从内部点燃了他心中好胜的火焰，金眸和黑瞳相互对视，倒映着彼此的影子。  
欲火点燃了双方的眼中，然后，番红的色彩和黑色交织在一起碰撞，绽放出情欲的烟花，如同回归了原始般，不论是A还是O，都将进行一次最为赤裸的交流，决定以后的主导权。  
——（3）——  
到了今日太阳的温度会达到最高，这段时间被全校称之为“暴烈日时期”，几乎这段时间的温度让无数种族难以忍受，一般来说这种时候大家都会乖乖窝进寝室，存好粮食，打开冰水降温器，然后呆整整两个礼拜，等时间过去了在出来。  
但是有两群人无法这么悠闲，一是教官，而是入学军训。  
啊啊，是的，今天是新生入校，也是很不凑巧赶上天气最热的一批倒霉蛋们。  
“立正！”  
严厉的教官目光锐利的盯着这群被热的东倒西歪的学生，发出了响亮的口号，指挥队形。  
然后，操场中央多出了一队，这一队的教官到现在为止没有来，原因很简单，这一群家伙是被各个部队提踢出来的最不听话的刺头，不论怎么吼，都一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样，由于能入学的都是背景过硬的族群，不好轻易得罪，于是，其他教官就将他们踢出，准备交给一位特殊的存在来搞。  
而此时被踢出的这些成员，原本优雅的人鱼毫无形象的瘫坐在地漂亮的鱼尾上面冒着水汽，红色的火龙到是兴奋的到处转悠，借着自己的属性不畏惧炎热，用庞大的身体到处乱晃，将其他人撞到，惹得别人对它敢怒不敢言，而血族实在无法忍受，直接脱队回宿舍待着，和他一样的族群也占不少，最为奇特的是，里面居然还有一位人族由为淡定，他的目光温柔而平静，很难想象这人也会是不服从纪律的人之一。  
很快，随着其他部队都陆续离开，操场中央的这群歪瓜裂枣就格外显眼，就在他们不耐烦，准备闹事时，正主才慢悠悠的赶来。  
番红的头发，金色的眸子，虽是少年的模样，却散发着令人生畏气场，在看向他的那一刻，没有谁不会被他所展露出的威严而敢于反抗，出现的那一刻，他甚至比笼罩在周围的环境更为灼热凛冽。  
很显然，这群新生也感觉到了来者不好惹，稍微收敛了一下姿态，红发少年慢慢来到他们眼前，展开身后白色的翅膀，嘴角勾起了冰冷锐利的弧度。  
“我叫米迦勒，新生们，既然他们要请我来给你们上课，那就说明了，你们每个家伙都不简单。”  
笔直的站立在他们面前，白色的制服烫着金色的边纹，笼罩了整个身体的长袖长裤，让人怀疑对方是不是感知有障碍，然后，米迦勒笑了笑。  
“全体入队！”  
有一部分听话了，还有一部分依然高高在上，事不关己的态度看的米迦勒愉快的眯了眯眼睛，笑意在眼底弥散开来。  
“看来我们还需要说一些规矩，自我介绍一下，在这个校园里，我最大的...... ”  
话未说完，红龙就率先不满的发出了咆哮，龙息喷洒而出，化为烈火向米迦勒涌来，人鱼张了张口，魅惑的歌声从嘴里发出，精灵搭拉起了弓弦，冰冷的剪头对准了他。  
然而，下一刻，金红的光圈自米迦勒周围扩散，所触及之物瞬间灰飞烟灭，强光笼罩这片空间，等其他人看清时，发现红龙全身鳞片被烧裂，人鱼尖叫一声，全身焦黑，精灵身后的蝉翼被烧干净，背脊流着鲜血，而造成一切的元凶只是接着将自己话说完。  
“特点就是专治各种不服。”  
米迦勒微微弯了弯腰，眯起的金眸里透露出高傲与轻蔑，唇边的弧度微微翘起，带着傲慢的优雅。  
“你们会有很长时间来认识我，新生们。”  
语落，全场安静。  
那有着极热温度的风轻轻吹动在场的所有人，也撩动了米迦勒的发丝，红发随着发飘荡，对方的容貌美丽极了，在暴晒日里，这份美更是凌厉逼人，如出鞘的利刃又似燃烧的烈火，一举一动有着混天然的优雅，漂亮的如画，但没人敢去再冒犯对方的威严。  
真是漂亮....  
与众不同的想法在人类脑海里闪过，对方那张扬世界的美深刻的印在脑海里，在注视米迦勒的那一刻，就全面沦陷在这份危险的感情里。  
———（4）———  
“名字？”  
“以诺。”  
办公室里面，米迦勒微微眯了眯眼，打量着这个站在他眼前特殊的人类，对方那温顺柔和的姿态无端让他看的十分火大，首次遇见能进入他队伍里的人族。  
他对人族的了解仅仅限于他们是耶和华创造出来的物种，认识的也只有压亚当和夏娃，最弱小的一个种族，却有着不菲的智慧。  
不是没有见过听话温顺的人族，可不知道为什么，他的举动总是让米迦勒看的火冒三丈，温柔无害的姿态，服从的态度，看总感觉有什么不对劲的地方。  
“我看过你最近几天的表现，你——为什么会在我的队伍？”  
米迦勒挑了挑眉，坐到椅子上躺着，今天他的状态有些不好，身体开始选择属性发生的变化，让他隐约有些不安。  
“被同族陷害了而已。”  
同样是少年的以诺轻笑了一声，语气平淡的如同诉说他人的故事，而米迦勒也终于明白了不对劲的地方。  
轻视  
每一个动作和表情都像是自然而然的表演，平静的语气并非是不在意，而是隐藏着对布局者的嘲讽，并顺势离开自己不想呆的环境。  
温顺无害的面貌下看透了一切，同样也隐藏了其中对他人的蔑视，这样的眼神让米迦勒想起了路西法，于是感觉很不舒服。  
“既然如此，那么去操场上站军姿，算是长记性好了吧！”  
微微眯了眯眸，米迦勒冷漠的笑了笑，弯气的嘴角透露出玩味，看着对方一瞬间愕然的模样，不由心情大好。  
外面的温度已经高达了50°以上，站在操场上掉落的汗水能够被瞬间蒸发，以诺看了看操场那亮的刺目的阳光，然后又看了看一脸玩戏虐模样的米迦勒，蓦然笑了笑，温顺的服从。  
“是！教官。”  
那笑容温柔平静，但总感觉里面包含着一股意味不明的意思，一瞬间，米迦勒又感觉到了那种极其不舒服的感觉，冷笑了一声。  
“那么在得到我指令前，就一直站着吧！”  
直到很久以后，米迦勒才知道那感觉是什么，那是猎人在靠近自己心仪猎物时的伪装，如同杀手靠近目标时，会精心塑造自己的形象，然靠近猎物使其放松警惕后，一招致命。  
...........  
时间就是一个名词，狂欢的情场不比战争轻松，当概念开始模糊时，也就无法在意时间究竟过去了多少，沉沦与欲望的海洋里，随着起伏的浪花漂流。  
梅塔特隆轻喘着气，声音里似乎浮现出了许些倦意，可眸子却明亮有神，容貌如精神焕发般，充满了朝气，他换了一个姿势，稍微坐起靠在床头，将米迦勒轻轻扶起，跨坐在他身上，依然坚硬的性器直立在对方身体里，被柔软的后穴包裹着，那份舒适感让他迷恋，看着对方的眼神里，欲火被一次次点燃。  
相比起他，米迦勒状况就要糟糕很多，无法掩饰的疲倦从身心透入到灵魂，到后来被对方肆意摆布，股间的后穴被操的麻木，可依然顺服而贪婪的吞着对方的阳根，湿润的空间在对方反复的操弄下，早已经变得松软，如同舒适的床般，接受着对方进入。  
口腔再度被撬开，深沉的吻再度落下，舌尖强势的进入，掠夺的侵入让米迦勒无法抵抗，双臂手腕被梅塔特隆单手反制在身后，同时揽住他的腰肢，带紧他的身体，随着动作的摆动，侵入身体的阳根时不时的摩擦着壁层，始终保持着顶弄在深处的部位，被反复操弄后，这样的快感让他感觉到了舒服和留恋。  
几乎到了要被吻窒息时，梅塔特隆才念念不舍的离去，轻轻舔了舔被他吻得红肿水润的唇瓣，偏头顺着脖颈的吻痕添加新的印记，米迦勒珍惜着来之不易的自由呼吸时间，感受到对方那毫无疲倦的欲望，和接下来的动作，不由有些咬牙切齿，不可否认，他被对方从头到尾干的很爽，但同时心里也是十分不甘心，恨声道。  
“这么久了，还来！你是畜生吗？嗯.....唔..啊...啊....”  
干哑的嗓音里混合着被滋润后的甜腻，再度被顶弄，使尾句变得缠绵悱恻，黑色的眸子盛满了笑意，倒映着米迦勒此刻的容貌。  
绯红浮现着脸上，原本一直充满高傲之意的金眸，此刻被水汽软化的无比柔软，无时无刻的透露出依赖和引人忍不住侵犯的诱惑，红发被汗水彻底打湿，散乱的贴在身上，白皙的肌肤和色彩鲜艳的红色形成了强烈的对比，身上布满的吻痕斑驳交错在每一个角落，暧昧而色情。  
米迦勒要做每一个动作都十分吃力，微弱的力度在梅塔特隆看来是邀请的引诱，眸色深了许多，他轻轻弯膝，将米迦勒抬高，后穴里壁层压迫着体内的阳根，摩擦的快感让他下意识搭拉在梅塔特隆的肩膀，被对方搂在手臂的腰肢挺直，看上去更像主动的求爱。  
“怎么会呢？”  
轻轻附在米迦勒耳畔低语，溺爱的嗓音里是满满的疼爱，梅塔特隆含着他的耳垂，轻咬着，温柔的调情。  
“我是你的Alpha，米迦勒，流氓可不会温存。”  
看着对方那满是笑意的眸子，米迦勒恨不得弄死他，但是主权在梅塔特隆手中，此刻的自己唯有的选择就是顺着对方的动作，发出各种甜腻的喘息。  
“还记得吗？我们第一次正式觉醒自己属性的时候吗？”  
梅塔特隆低低笑道，伸手环住米迦勒腰肢，将他搂在怀中，掌心摩擦着他的脸蛋，随后，指尖按压在米迦勒被他吻的红肿的唇瓣，轻轻磨蹭，然后保持着这个姿势，取出一根香烟，点燃含在口中，笑吟吟道。  
“初次觉醒时我茫然失措，错过了那次的机会，并且为没有好好履行身为一个Alpha的职责而感觉遗憾和歉意，但是，我很荣幸命运的眷顾，在第二次的机会时没有错过，让我现在可以这样拥有你。”  
这欠揍的话让米迦勒也想起了当初的种种，脸色黑了一些，咬牙切齿道。  
“所以，你这是在提醒我，应该在当初就杀了你吗？”  
“不，我想说的是，米迦勒.....”  
烟草的香味和酒香交织在一起，梅塔特隆往口中灌了一口酒，然后一把扣住米迦勒的后脑勺，撬开他的牙龈，酒水渗透在二人唇间，辗转反侧。  
“不管你信不信，从那一刻起，我爱你将胜过一切。”  
——（5）——  
烈日暴晒，温度已经将人视野的一切烤的有些微微扭曲，以诺站在毫无遮挡的操场上，一望无际的平原拥抱着最完整的阳光，汗水如打开的水龙头一样，浸透了全身衣物，向下滴落着水珠。  
好在他也不是普通人，以天使一族附庸王国的圣职者身份入学，颇受光明喜爱，面对烈日到还能忍受，偶尔路过的群众，看着空气被烤的扭曲，连同视线所见的画面都不真实的人影，不由吞了吞唾沫，快步离去。  
“米迦勒，那只是一个人类，而且是我们附庸的人族，不要太过了。”  
将报告交给米迦勒的乌列尔放下拉开的窗帘，皱了皱眉，对米迦勒的做法稍显不满，而对方脸色却比他还难看，眸里尽显凌厉，流转的金芒如同锋锐的剑刃，锁死眉头，同样看着烈日下那个影子。  
米迦勒并不是真的想要弄死以诺，只是因为对他感觉极为不舒服，一种公报私仇罢了，至于这样做法对不对，只要不涉及天国利益，米迦勒就没有怕过谁，任性妄为也不止一次，还有乌列尔给他扫尾，加百列睁一只眼闭一只眼，拉斐尔不管事，也没有谁能拿他怎么样。  
但现在有些不同，以诺的身份有些特殊，他是拉结尔离去前特意嘱咐给他的人，并且也是罪人之子升与天国同在，作为一位列圣者，有着招告天下人，即便是身负罪业也心往光明的灵魂，志诚则可获得救赎的寓意。  
所以，不能真的弄垮对方，这有违耶和华的旨意，不是米迦勒想要看见的。  
乌列尔默不作声的退去，留下米迦勒独自望着窗外，看着烈日下挺拔的身影，面色越发难看。  
好吧，他承认自己是个很没有耐心的天使，从路西法跑路后，独自扛起了大旗，度过最危难的关头后，就养成了唯我独尊的霸权思想，因此这份高傲让他不容许任何反骨存在。  
如果以诺实在坚持不了，可以自己离开，或者直接找他说明，前者他可以第二天根据这样的情况，对他进行慢慢打压，后者，这样的行为就是以诺对他变相的服软，等米迦勒收拾完这群新生后，他又可以该干嘛干嘛做自己的事情了，而不是现在这样，让他有些骑虎难下。  
现在对方的身影站在炎烈的阳光下，如同一根钉子，让他感觉碍眼到了极致，虽然知道自己这样的性格他迟早要吃大亏，但是，对于米迦勒来说，他不在意，因为他相信自己的实力，地位，以及未来预定的Alpha食物链顶端的身份，有足够傲世的资本。  
不过，却没有想到的是，他会是一个Omega，而且在未来会被这个今日被他各种打压的Alpha在某一日，死死将他按在床上，被对方用各种各样，不同的姿势操弄，成为对方的所有物。  
夜色笼罩天幕，洁白的月光如同轻纱一样撒落世界，与白日那几乎让人窒息的炙热不同晚上的温度瞬间骤降，顷刻间停留在20°左右。  
一天的站立并不好受，以诺在白日时，那温度让他头昏眼花，神智模糊全靠毅力撑过，夜晚时，骤降的冷意让他头脑发胀，全身为了应对环境，血液快速循环，似乎有些发烧，面色开始泛红，呼吸急促，难受感如同蛛网般将他缠绕。  
但是，他却勾起了淡淡的笑容，身后由由远到近的脚步声，让他知道他等的人来了。  
金眸在夜色里格外瞩目，流淌的光像锐利的锋芒，依然是那副高傲不可一世的姿态，只是对方的脸色相比起上午，显得格外难看。  
“以诺！”  
“在！”  
默默的注视着对方脸好一会，最后米迦勒语气带上了一抹无奈，轻轻道。  
“.......回去休息吧。”  
“是！”  
勾了勾唇，以诺回答道，然后在迈第一步时，意识的放松，让身体负荷达到了极致，一阵眩晕和作呕感铺天盖地的席卷而来，意识瞬间模糊，昏过去的这一刻，他看见米迦勒脸上的表情变了，微微瞪大眼睛，透露出许些震惊和慌张。  
医务室的药水味道混合着消毒水，淡淡的灰尘在投进窗户的阳光下清晰可见，米迦勒头疼的坐在以诺床边，看着对方穿着病号服，安睡的模样，感觉人生灰暗。  
是的，他遇见了有史以来第一个难搞的家伙。  
还因为这事，被记了一笔，甚至传到了耶和华耳中，虽然神主没有表示什么，但是还是嘱咐了米迦勒几句话，有生以来第一次，米迦勒被自己的父神批判了，这让他感觉很挫败。  
也是第一次有些茫然之后该怎么做，考虑着，反正对方表现的也算不错，而且本来就是被陷害的，要不要直接给他退回去，再帮忙把陷害以诺的几个人给收拾了，顺带附送一朵小红花给他当奖励，然后两清？  
或许是想的太入神了，因此米迦勒没有发现已经醒过来的以诺，对方安静的看着他，带着许些惊讶，看着米迦勒陷入沉思不断变化的小表情，黑色的眸底深处闪过一丝浅浅的笑意。  
“教官，您在想什么？”  
少年的声音干净温柔，好似清澈的泉水，有着让人安心的魅力透露出丝丝清凉，米迦勒回过神，看着以诺那属于年轻孩子特有的朝气和温柔，有些愕然，首次怀疑自己会不会判断出错了，但是之前的感觉让他依然记得，直觉一般是不会错的。  
见米迦勒没有回答，只是用审视的眼神看着他，以诺也丝毫不意外，反而将身体凑近了几分，只留下一掌的距离，近距离的观看，更为清晰的容貌映入眼中，他能看见更加清楚对方任何一个细节。  
真的很美丽......如同火焰般跳动着，不熄灭，炙热充满生机的色彩，又蕴含着危险。  
和动物不同，人类虽然弱小，但是却拥有智慧，利用万物为己所用，就好比木能做舟，火能取暖御敌。  
而他，也想掌握这份火焰，将其占为己有。  
反应过来时，以诺发现自己已经几乎贴在了米迦勒身上，看着对方愕然的目光，那一刻，他做了一件十分狂妄的事，伸手穿过米迦勒耳边的发丝，揽过对方脖颈，另一手则扶上了米迦勒的脸颊，肆意的摩擦触碰着，感受着那细腻的肌肤着手心的感觉，他注视着米迦勒的眼睛，轻轻道。  
“教官，有没有谁说过，你很美，像燃烧的烈火那般，明亮灼目，张扬飞舞的夺目。”  
“放肆！”  
米迦勒瞬间拧起了眉头，想要挣脱以诺的束缚，但是这样一个人类，却爆发了难以想象的力量，一时竟然无法挣脱。  
“教官，你有爱人吗？”  
或许是因为占据了优势，以诺更是进了一步，得寸进尺，眉心贴在了对方的额头上，米迦勒眼中开始涌动的怒火，让他明白对方已经要开始动了真格，但却没有丝毫畏惧，反而凑近了对方耳畔，轻轻含住米迦勒耳垂，低昵着。  
“如果没有的话，考虑一下我怎么样？”  
“人类！区区一个泥块，别太妄狂！”  
金眸如同绽放了无数剑芒，凌厉的杀意从米迦勒身上涌现，但还未来的及发作，稚嫩青涩却又无比凶狠的吻落在了唇边，像是野兽的撕咬，以诺突然的强势让他有片刻失神，之后牙龈被对方撬开，舌头长驱直入攻占着城池。  
一步错，步步输，就在米迦勒要爆发那一刻，在对方的强吻下，身体和对方发生了变化。  
这是属性的觉醒。  
以诺散发出了凶狠、危险、浓烈占有欲的信息，让米迦勒心惊，而自己却难以抵抗对方的气息，甚至想要服从，同时爆发的还有体内因信息诞生的情欲，从身体到灵魂熊熊燃烧着，如同烧尽了他的理智和制止力，浑身发软。  
这样的情况他知道是什么，并且很不可思议，更让他难以接受。  
他是个Omega。  
而同样觉醒属性的以诺，眼中也出现了短暂诧异和茫然，随后在努力恢复了冷静，翻身下床，将米迦勒压在身下，Alpha带来感觉让他下身硬的发疼，却不知道该如何解决，让他难以保持理智，注视着米迦勒满是红晕的脸蛋，火焰在眼中跳跃。  
他轻柔快速的将米迦勒身上的衣物剥离，露出被制服包裹下躯体，比他想象的要纤细很多，掌心在米迦勒腰间肌肤上游走，触碰着那流畅细腻的皮肤，好似无数小猫的爪子在心中挠痒。  
Alpha觉醒时的本能让他下意识的明白该怎么做，轻轻吻了吻米迦勒的脸蛋，将他放在椅子上，从身后拥抱住对方，固定对方的身体，随后拉开米迦勒的双腿，用皮带和绳子分别绑住他的手和腿，束缚在扶手和椅子背后，指尖向下滑动，轻巧的握住米迦勒同样有些发硬的阴茎，慢慢的搓揉。  
禁域之处被人肆意蹂躏的快感让米迦勒身躯颤抖，以诺的手将他的最私密处放在手心玩弄，如同爱不释手的玩具，对方一个手掌就能将其完全包裹，温度从掌心传来，如火上浇油般，加速焚烧了他的制止力，羞耻的呻吟从嘴里发出，而被以诺握住的阴茎则在对方抚摸下产生了依恋，随着对方的蹂躏，轻轻蹭着对方的掌心，去获取那份快感。  
“混蛋！停....下...啊...唔嗯....”  
想要怒吼的话语在对方的疼爱下变得支离破碎，米迦勒不得不靠喘息获取足够的空气，忍耐着这份快感，以诺眼中已经失去了明亮，被欲望彻底掌控，就在米迦勒心中感到绝望时，或许上天终归还是眷顾他，以诺突然面色白了几分，捂着胸口急促的呼吸，然后，双眼一闭，昏了过去。  
到底是因为不成熟，很多觉醒的Alpha因为初次体会，没有他人引导或对此的了解，很容易陷于不理智的举动，最终无法自主调节身体信息，而昏迷的不在少数。  
现在米迦勒很感谢这个，不让真的发生了最坏的结果，是现在的他无法接受，可是，这时没有人缓解他此刻的信息紊乱，这样很难受，好在他最终靠毅力撑过了性欲的侵袭，被绑在椅子的他，双腿在扶手上颤栗，后穴红润流着体内诞生的液体，半软的阴茎垂着头，面色潮红，一副陷入情欲似乎在等他人爱抚的模样，而事实也是如此，没有Alpha的缓解，光靠Omega自身意志抵抗是很困难的，就算是米迦勒也花了很长时间来平息，幸好有绳子束缚他的四肢，不至于让他做出其他突破他下线的举动。  
也索性他没有看见自己此刻的模样，否则理智的崩塌会做出突破他自己底线的事。  
等缓解以后，虚弱感如同潮水一般袭来，米迦勒半垂着头，狠狠喘息了几口气，力气恢复了一点，随后，火焰自他手中绽放，烧毁了束缚，身体打颤的扶着墙，快速将衣服套回身上，也不管是不是穿反没有。  
然后走到以诺面前，看着昏迷的他，眼中跳跃着如红莲般的怒火，手掌轻轻扶在了他的脖颈，只要再度用力，就可以将他永远抹除这个世界。  
但是最终米迦勒还是没有下手，理智还是战胜的被情感掌控的大脑，忍着怒火疏散对方体力乱窜的信息，愤恨的将以诺扔回了床上，狼有些狈的逃离了这个房间。  
但是，命运注定好的事情并非可以随意脱离，在他看来，未来所有的孽缘就是这一刻发生的。  
————（6）———  
“梅塔特隆，你就是个畜生！”  
再度被对方揽在怀中干，双腿攀附在梅塔特隆腰肢上，阳根再次狠狠冲撞在体力，如此肆意妄为的宣誓着主权，淫水从红肿的后穴随着对方来回的摩擦流出，米迦勒双手被束缚过头顶，那冲撞的快感和疼痛让他既享受又愤怒，被水软化的眸子相比起愤怒更像是撒娇。  
梅塔特隆简直是个不知道疲倦的机器，长时间的作爱不仅没有让他有丝毫的疲态，反而使他精神越发亢奋，这已经是他不知道多少次在干米迦勒，连他自己也记不清了，唯有征服对方的快感一直在心中燃烧。  
米迦勒觉得梅塔特隆简直卑鄙无耻，每当他被操弄的实在受不了了，对方就会放缓速度，轻轻吻着他的脸，温存的动作细腻又轻柔，并且用治愈系法术为米迦勒缓解疲倦和虚弱，而当情况好了一些后，就又会恢复前态，狠狠干着米迦勒，在身上留下无数痕迹，证明了他的主权。  
“真过分呢！明明是我一直帮你缓解，还要被骂。”  
含着笑意的嗓音在耳边响起，梅塔特隆揽过米迦勒脖颈，亲吻着他的唇瓣。  
“虽然我很喜欢现在这样，如果不是米迦勒你这么多年一直压抑自己做为Omega会有的发情期，那么也不会爆发，我也能让你早点休息，幸好我已经是炽天使了，还是巅峰期，不然还真的很难满足你。”  
米迦勒简直被这话气的火冒三丈，在梅塔特隆再度靠近时，用尽力气，狠狠咬在了对方肩膀上，留下了整齐的牙印，恨声道。  
“如果不是你偷换了我的压制药，我也不会这样。”  
“乖，省点力气，要一次性解决还需要有些时间呢！”  
像是哄孩子一样，被咬梅塔特隆也不挣扎，倾身继续他的作为，气的米迦勒眼中火苗直冒，却又无可奈何。  
后穴早已经红肿，而体内对方的阳根却还在来回反复的穿插，说不上是疼痛还是快感，但这份疯狂的渴求还是让米迦勒知道现在远不到结束，被异物捅进体内的那份满足感，撑开壁层填满的快感，在长时间的结合，仿佛已经化为了身体的一部分，每当对方离去的瞬间都会感觉到让他空虚的失落。  
如果不是亲身经历，米迦勒拥有不会想到自己会是下面的那个，就如同想象不到他不是Alpha而是Omega，也想不到自己会在他人的操弄下感觉到愉快，甚至渴望对方能够更加狠狠的占据自己，那份被掠夺的感觉让他的抵抗和理智一次次崩溃，最终变成了迎合对方的容器。  
....  
“米迦勒，你要去迎接一个人类，他将是第一个由人类转换为天使的列圣者。”  
耶和华是这样告诉米迦勒的，于是他来到了教堂去见这个特殊的人类。  
白色的轻纱从屋顶上垂落，像是女神的裙摆随着从窗外透入的风飞舞，教堂空荡荡的，纯白色的椅子上放着一束雏菊，白色的蝴蝶结细心的系在了枝干上，透露出哀伤而静谧的美丽。  
突然有些烦躁，米迦勒眸中倒映着这孤寂的景色，心里大为不适应，渗的他发慌，让他想起曾经和着如此相似的画面，火气就在心中翻滚，翻过一层层白纱，最深处的声音传入耳中，那嗓音干净温柔，像是清泉般透彻纯净。  
“祈祷，祷告，愿死者归往光明的国度，愿您不在被污秽染身。”  
最后一层白纱被拨开，视野瞬间变得明亮，强烈的白光让眼睛产生了一瞬间的不适应，而适应以后，身穿白色列圣者服的黑发男子进入了视线。  
他闭眼祈祷着，捧着书本合十，光晕撒落在他身上，边缘的脸颊透露出神圣高贵的轮廓，在容貌上，以天使的眼光，只能算是勉强在上层，但对方透露出的气息，让人不由自主的会去亲近他，有着和神主相似的温柔和威严。  
就算是米迦勒在一瞬间也下意识放轻了脚步，悄悄靠近，然后在看见对方全貌时，愣了一下，熟悉的感觉油然而生，很快一幅幅画面在脑海里飞速闪过，随后，怒火中烧。  
是当初那个大胆妄狂的人类！  
那一日，是米迦勒首次如此狼狈，披着衣服慌乱逃回自己房间，压制着紊乱的信息素，几年来一直靠药剂压制自己定时的发情期，每一次使用都如同上一次战场，将他精神和体力折磨的疲倦不堪。  
相比起米迦勒的失态，以诺到是十分淡然，那清澈的黑眸蕴含着一抹温柔的笑意，身上散发的气质让米迦勒想起了伊甸园生命之泉的水，那般温暖让人亲切。  
“您也是来哀悼的吗？”  
干净舒适的嗓音在耳边轻轻响起，以诺微笑着注视着米迦勒，那神色安宁而虔诚，就如同教科书里标准的圣徒一样，有着最为纯净的灵魂。  
他的话让米迦勒愣了一下，回过神来才明白为什么教堂挂满了白布，雏菊摆放在椅子上，白色的花环是那么明显，这是一场葬礼。  
空气里蕴含着淡淡的香味，有着安神净心的作用，尽管米迦勒对以诺意见很大，但是在这样的环境下，还是放松了绷紧的精神，再度看向对方时，只见以诺微微弯腰，像舞会里男人邀请女伴跳舞前一样，向他递出了一只手，米迦勒狠狠皱起了眉，想要愤怒，可对方接下来的话让他没法随心所欲。  
“今日是最后的送别，您要去见见她，为她歌颂祷词，这个年轻的女孩没有家人呢。”  
心中有些纠结和挣扎，还未等他做出回应，以诺就已经轻轻将他的手握住，牵着他来到了中央准备闭合的棺材。  
离去的女孩确实很年轻，神态安详，闭目仿佛只是小憩一般宁静，就静静的躺在花床上，年轻的生命却就此凋零，米迦勒沉默了一下，最终没有念出祷文，只是默默的放上一束花，为她合上了盖子。  
至始至终，以诺都维持着不变的温柔和宁静，和过去的记忆完全不同，或许是因为自己太过于小心眼了，对方只是一个孩子，这些年应该已经得到了成长，所以，米迦勒认为自己不应该再继续计较。  
这样一想，防备也就松懈了，认真的打量了一下以诺，然后观察周围的环境，窗边的钢琴引起了他注意，黑白的琴键在这个大堂里显得格外优雅，他随口问道。  
“你一直在这里吗？还会钢琴？”  
“是的，从我加入列圣者被分配到这里就没有离去过，至于钢琴，偶尔会弹弹，您要听听吗？”  
以诺自然的牵着米迦勒手，带着他来到椅子上，修长的手指轻轻的触碰在琴键上，白皙的肌肤和黑白交错的琴键格外般配，阳光从百叶窗透过撒在他身上，光晕在脸颊上渲染，让温柔的轮廓周围仿佛笼罩着一层神秘如同梦境的美丽。  
优美轻灵的音符从指尖倾斜而出，琴键跳动的手指如同精灵的舞蹈般，连出的残影有着特殊的魅力让人着迷，音乐婉转动听，让米迦勒不由慢慢沉浸在了其中，同样也感觉到了这几天压制的疲倦，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
在最后一个音符落下，以诺伸出双手接住了睡着的米迦勒，眷念的目光在他脸上打转，轻轻挑起了一缕红发，在手指上绕了一圈然后让它顺其滑落，随后，目光深沉了几分，轻轻翻着米迦勒的衣物，探索下很快找到了藏在它身上的药剂。  
抑制剂Ox二号  
抑制剂....以诺眼中闪过了一丝不明的情绪，然后重新放了回去，连同衣物一并整理好，垂头轻轻在米迦勒唇边落下一吻，轻舔了一下他的唇瓣，透露出许些留念，占有的欲望在黑眸深处闪过一瞬间，下一刻恢复了平静。  
叹了一口气，以诺横抱起米迦勒，将他带入房间，在床上安置好，深呼吸告诫自己要冷静自律。  
想要捕捉看好的猎物，就得在它放松警惕的那一瞬间下手，想要品尝甜美的果实，就要在时机成熟之前，对它悉心照顾。  
“祝贺你，被神眷顾的人类，你将得到祝福。”  
白玉石的阶梯上，米迦勒难得换上白袍，亲自为以诺加冕，金色的光环浮现在他手中，轻轻放置在以诺头顶，松开手后，复数的羽翼猛然自对方身后绽开，强大的威压从天而降，观台的天使们同时退后一步，右手握拳扣在胸膛，向这位第一个成为天使的人类下跪。  
“从此你名梅塔特隆，为第一位有人类转变的御前天使。”  
公办公事的念完，米迦勒退后了一步，宣告着梅塔特隆身份的成立，原本应该就此结束，而这时对方却反手握住米迦勒的手，轻轻牵起在手背上落下一吻，淡淡的笑意如同湖面的涟漪一般扩散，他轻轻道，嗓音温柔如春季的暖风。  
“请让我为你效忠吧！殿下。”  
于是，后来无数次米迦勒想起这个画面，才知道，以诺的确是长大了，成熟了，但本质上压根没有任何改变，反而更加会伪装，在他撒网布局的那一刻，就已经摸清了猎物所有的脾气，性格，喜好。  
所以，当他出手的那一刻，米迦勒压根就没有任何抵抗能力，轻易被对方捕获。  
“卑鄙！”  
抑制剂被梅塔特隆调换，发情期再也无法压制，情欲失控，信息素在疯狂的叫嚣着，米迦勒呼吸开始急促，脸上浮现绯红，死死咬着牙关不让呻吟从口中泄出，半跪在地捂着自己胸口，看着靠在门边的天使，双目几乎喷火。  
梅塔特隆不急不慢的摘下手套，从口袋里取出一瓶红色的交际，正是米迦勒一直使用的抑制剂，能压抑发情期，却同样也会对身体造就极大的伤害，黑色的眸子微微眯了眯，笑意在眼底流淌，然后当着米迦勒面将其捏碎。  
玻璃的碎片混合着药液从指缝流下，掉落在地上，梅塔特隆甩了甩手，慢慢走到米迦勒面前，伸手将他带入自己怀中，轻轻捧起米迦勒的脸，声音里是宠溺的味道。  
“明明知道抑制剂对身体很糟糕，也还要坚持使用，但是，不论如何挣扎，教官，你是我的。”  
多年以来压抑的夙愿即将得到满足，梅塔特隆平时那温和平静的面具终于被撕裂，米迦勒从那双黑眸里看到了浓烈的占有欲和情欲，即将发生的事让他本能感觉到畏惧。  
下一刻凶狠的吻落下，梅塔特隆的舌尖强硬撬进了口腔，疯狂强势攻略的着城池，另一只手则从下探入衣物里，抚摸着米迦勒包裹在制服下的身躯，敏感的肌肤被男人肆意抚摸着，通常Alpha散发的信息素让Omega难以抵抗，更何况米迦勒就是因为对方才会觉醒自己的属性，从那一刻起，就被打上了隐形的标记。  
呼吸几乎被对方掠夺，衣物很快被剥离，身上一丝不挂以赤裸的姿态面对梅塔特隆，对比着他依然衣冠楚楚的模样，显得更加狼狈不堪，更让他难以启齿的是，在对方的作为下，身体产生了反应，发热，滚烫，渴望对方动作，快感开始逐渐侵袭神经，抹灭他的理智。  
直到此刻，米迦勒才想起了种种前因后果，自己为什么会被夺权，所有有意和无意的巧合都是被安排的明明白白，背叛的怒火和憎恨席卷心头，更多的是惊惧，米迦勒一向是高傲蔑视他人的，而此刻却失去了一切可以依仗的底气，在对方探入后穴试探的手指下，逐渐沦陷，发出了呻吟，不由自主的配合对方的作为，耻辱和欲望交织着心底，米迦勒艰难的吐出话语。  
“梅塔特隆.......你是在向我报复吗？”  
快感一波波涌来，腰肢被抬高，直到探入第三根手指扩张时，梅塔特隆才停止了继续探入，换成用指尖不断摩擦扩张着通道，然后时机成熟后，取出手指，银丝粘连着指尖带出一层暧昧的线条，随后，用自己的性器一点点侵入其中，整个过程对米迦勒来说简直就是折磨。  
巨大的阳根一点点填充身体，冰冷的地面透过背脊和身上的灼热产生了鲜明的对比，更是刺激了他此刻的感觉，脸上浮现出了痛苦，而唇边却泄露着呻吟。  
似乎也发现这个地方对米迦勒造成的感觉不太好，梅塔特隆轻轻吻了吻他的眉心，暂时退出只进入了一半不到的性器，然后将米迦勒抱上了床上，陷入了柔软着的被子里时，所有的一切才刚刚开始。  
“怎么会？”  
好似很诧异他为什么会如此询问，梅塔特隆松开揽着米迦勒的一只手，从他唇瓣滑落脖颈，再到心口，笑吟吟道。  
“我只是在向你分享我的感情。”  
虚伪！  
对方的话语人让米迦勒嗤之以鼻，他自己是什么样的性格，没有谁比他自己更清楚，他想过自己最惨的结局是什么，但是，却从来没有一个选项是像现在这样，张开着腿，让另一个Alpha将他操弄。  
“乖，别多想，稍微听话一点，我会给你一个舒服的体验。”  
很容易就猜到了米迦勒想法，但是梅塔特隆并不打算解释，只是搓了搓身下对方那头柔软的红发嗓音满是宠溺的味道，随后俯身而下，将其占有，于是便有了以上发生的一切。  
如果想要一颗星星，那么必须要让他坠落，如果想要一只乖巧如猫咪的猎豹，那么首先需要狩猎它，然后必须要做好陷阱，将他关在笼子里，慢慢驯服。  
自己的请求在第一百三十二次被拒绝无视后，作为初生天使的梅塔特隆喝着自己泡好的咖啡，望着悠悠的蓝天白云，得到了这个结论。  
米迦勒地位太高了，行事又太过于唯我独尊，长年掌权的他很难听进他人的建议，更何况转换为Omega的他比过去更加敏感多疑，这让他不安，也使他自尊心受到了极大的刺激。  
同时抑制剂的使用，让他身体素质和力逐渐下降，精神状态也出现了衰弱，更加容易暴躁，消耗精力，这样长年继续下去，米迦勒总有一天会坏掉。  
苦涩的咖啡在嘴里蔓延，宁静的黑眸闪过深思后的决意，淡淡的笑容再度挂在唇边，那特意为米迦勒而塑造的形象是温顺而无害的，原本是为了更加方便进入对方内心而准备的，实际上也做到了，至少之前的负面影响确实在米迦勒心中抵消。  
但是，也因为这个形象，米迦勒对他能力并不信任，因此他的建议和方案几乎都以年轻资历不够否决，吹了一口散发着热气的咖啡，垂眸深思着之前无数次事情上演的相同一幕。  
“米迦勒，我认为暴乱用军势强压不是长久的，我们可以... ”  
“梅塔特隆天使长，我想你只需要管好你的本分就可以了，你成为御前天使的时间太短，根本不了解所发生的一切！”  
还未说完的话语被对方强势打断，米迦勒抬眸淡淡的望着他，否决了他的提议，留下一抹红色消失着眼中，留下自己一个人，望着逐渐离去米迦勒。  
梅塔特隆倒是不介意慢慢来改变米迦勒对他的印象，他对自己选中的猎物通常很有耐心，可现在情况不允许了，米迦勒在逐渐坏掉，这是他无法接受的。  
所以......  
杯里咖啡的温度还未散去，而主人却已起身离去，梅塔特隆擦了擦嘴角沾着的液体，眸中的感情温柔而强势。  
亲爱的，稍微苦一点，稍微疼一下，我会给你一个新的世界。  
双手的手腕被对方用力捏的发青，最后一次撞击超过了之前所有的力度，狠狠的顶在了米迦勒不敢相信的深度，交合处紧紧想贴，疲倦和发情期逐渐接近的尾声重合，精液射入里面，顶在身体里的阳根也似乎消停了兴奋，懒惰的躺在壁床里，任由壁层贴黏着它。  
米迦勒眼睛的焦距迷离涣散，梅塔特隆眼中的业火也逐渐褪去，松开桎梏对方腰肢的手，轻轻理了理米迦勒的发丝，露出那张被情欲沾染后的脸，吻了吻他眉心，低柔的嗓音含着他的耳垂。  
“结束了。”  
单手捧着米迦勒的脸颊，眷念温润的声音像是风下吹动的柳条一般，轻轻飘荡着耳边。  
“成为我的东西，好吗？米迦勒。”  
——（7）——  
人生的路途遥远，过程跌宕起伏，是最为精彩的剧本，其中最重要的一环，在青春期的冲动，找一个喜欢的人，然后告白，交往，最后洞房花烛。  
如果情况允许的话，梅塔特隆也想好好谈一次恋爱，他会做一位贴心的男友，站在米迦勒身边，为他挡风遮雨，也愿意做一名骑士，将自己的性命，未来等全部交给米迦勒手中，任由他的差遣，无怨无悔。  
他会学习家政，了解如何成爱人喜欢的Alpha，点通各种技能，只要米迦勒喜欢，他都愿意一一去尝试，青春期那最初的一眼，就将他整个灵魂打上了属于对方印记，爱在心中酝酿，他有耐心，也有天赋和自信，去成为米迦勒心中想要的存在。  
从大众角度来看，梅塔特隆是一位很优秀的Alpha，性格温柔却不软弱，体贴暖人却也知道是分寸，换成任何一个其他Omega，尽管最开始可能不太喜欢他，却也能在相处之下，慢慢被他感化。  
但是，现在梅塔特隆没法这样，因为他爱的人米迦勒，一位强大自尊心以及实力地位都极高的Omega，在属性觉醒前，所有人都认为米迦勒会是一位Alpha，铁腕统治，神最亲昵的副君，御前天使之首，各种光环融为一体的耀目存在，因此，当他知道自己是Omega时，这个打击简直是晴天霹雳。  
因此，不论梅塔特隆做什么，在米迦勒眼中唯一知道他真实情况的新任御前天使长，怎么看他怎么不顺眼，尽管梅塔特隆的伪装能让米迦勒勾销过去的不快，但始终像一根刺一样卡在心头，就算他愿意将自己的生命未来所有的掌控权交给米迦勒手中，对方也看不上，只会加倍怀疑他的用心。  
“为什么就是不能好好和我谈谈呢？”  
疯狂的情事结束，清洗完后，米迦勒已经累的连动一动手指都难以做到，很快在梅塔特隆臂弯里睡着，疲倦的容貌透露出一丝安详，看的梅塔特隆无奈叹息一声，在米迦勒脸颊落下一吻，低昵道。  
“晚安！”

———（8）———  
校园八卦更新速度堪比火箭，每一日都在飞速改变，但是站头条的依然是梅塔特隆和米迦勒两个人物，他们的故事每天都在被报道。  
比如，今天梅塔特隆在晚上让整个天空被烟花所覆盖，彩色的烟花勾勒出love you ，代表我对你的爱。  
又或者是说，烛光焰火在校园点燃，一根根蜡烛绕完了整个校园，操场中心的一排排火光形成了米迦勒的名字，暖色的烛火摇曳在夜空下，与繁星相衬。  
等等，诸多浪漫的事迹让无数Alpha、Beta、Omeg捂着胸口，痛哭自己命运不公平，为什么自己就遇不见这样一个爱人呢，又浪漫又温柔。  
而媒体会如此关注他的原因是，梅塔特隆所做的一切都太烧钱了，每天简直是大把金币往里面砸，因此他也是各类商家最欢迎的客户。  
但是米迦勒的态度就很模糊了，对这些所作所为没有任何表示，出现在公众面前次数也越来越少，后面几乎也看不见人影了，而他的事物逐渐被梅塔特隆所接手，包括每年入学军训时那些刺头，全部换人教管，也不知道新上任的教官用了什么方法，训练出来的学生一个个乖成了猫咪，引得众人惊叹。  
同时，天国内部也发生了一件事，一向被称呼为不眠天使的副君米迦勒突然宣布长期休假，之后同样由梅塔特隆全部接手，让无数天使震惊，毕竟这位副君之前对权利执着有多么强烈是有目共睹的，突然改变难免让人感觉里面有诈。  
可后来发生的一切照常运作，除了米迦勒不在以外，一切如常，甚至在人心事故处理上，梅塔特隆比米迦勒做的更好，因此，久而久之也没有谁在继续探究了。  
“唔....慢一点...啊...嗯..”  
异物在后穴里摩擦，米迦勒半眯着眼睛，从前面拥住梅塔特隆的后背，指甲在对方背脊后划过一条条红痕，穴口软肉被对方进出的阳根反复带出，快感让神智模糊。  
梅塔特隆鼻尖轻轻碰了碰米迦勒脸颊，淡淡的吻从上滑落，他伸手抱起米迦勒，使对方跨坐在自己身上，阳根直挺挺的立在他身体里，掌心摩擦着米迦勒腹部，可以清楚感觉自己分身在对方身体里存在是如此清晰。  
“米迦勒，想要快点结束就得忍忍。”  
摸了摸怀里爱人的头，梅塔特隆将米迦勒双臂反手握在身后，轻轻含住对方耳垂，舔舐了几下，就转移在胸口，咬住已经有些挺立的乳头，吮吸在口中，疼爱滋润。  
敏感的一处被温热的口腔包裹，舌尖舔弄着乳头，酥痒的快感让米迦勒在对方怀中呻吟，直到两侧乳头已经红肿水润，梅塔特隆才勉强放过它们，然后将米迦勒反身压在身下，在对方背脊落下一个又一个的吻，新的痕迹添上盖过旧的印记，米迦勒全身上下就没有一处没有被对方滋润过，被占有的印记布满全身，他喘息的趴在床上，翘起的臀部被对方分身从穴口进入，一次次的被梅塔特隆疼爱。  
过往高傲蔑视万物的影子在一次次被对方按压在身下操弄，此时已经在他身上看不见一丝一毫，金眸里是迷茫的脆弱，被滋润时的泪水蕴含在眼眶，被梅塔特隆轻柔的吻下，舌尖一卷，舔入口中，张口喘息着，比起需要呼吸，更像是对身上人发出品尝的邀请，牙龈被撬开，舌尖被对方吮吸，米迦勒眯了眯眼，神色透露出一丝享受，环手拥住对方，双腿主动分开一些，攀附着梅塔特隆的腰，用后穴去吞吐对方的性器，去享受那份敏感和刺激。  
在对方放缓速度时，会下意识的主动去索取，催促对方快些，而被干太狠时，也会呜咽着求饶，祈求温柔，在情事是上不论是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，都对此有着最原始的本能。  
身体随着对方的运作起伏，异物在穴口内反复抽插，颤栗的快感让呼吸有些缺乏，米迦勒呜咽了一声，挣扎着用手环住梅塔特隆的脖颈，支撑着身体，让穴口更加顺畅的去包裹对方的阳根，唇齿相交间去获取对方的宠爱和氧气。  
直到再度结束，感受到情潮的退去，米迦勒才松开手，本能的用脸蹭了蹭梅塔特隆的手心，像是小动物的依赖，然后在对方怀里昏昏睡去。  
吐出一口气，梅塔特隆俯身轻啄了一下米迦勒脸蛋，然后退出身，开始给对方打理，情欲逐渐恢复冷静时，眼中也多出了一抹凝重。  
虽然米迦勒不在抗拒做爱，接受了他必须是雌伏Alpha之下的Omega，甚至在和自己做时会主动，但这并不意味着米迦勒爱上了自己，梅塔特隆能清晰的感觉到每一次结束时，对方心底有多么的愤恨和不甘。  
纯粹是逼不得已，Omega每一段时间会有定期的发情期，有许多方法可以缓解，其中最好的办法就是顺其自然和Alpha或Beta结合，最糟糕的办法就是米迦勒这种用强效药物抑制，强行抹消这种本能反应。  
不能接受自己是Omega的人不在少数，可是没有谁是像米迦勒这样偏激到极致，宁可伤害自己身体机制也不肯承认的简直是前所未有，因此，梅塔特隆当初促使米迦勒抑制剂失效时，也没有想到，会反弹这么严重。  
Omega发情期是身体自然的本能，可米迦勒却想就此彻底抹除，因此，长期药物使用使身体开始有了亏空先兆，加上突然断药如同泄水的大坝，直接崩塌。  
发情期变得极其频繁且极不稳定，对于Omega来说，每一次渡过发情期都如同一次战场，在之后会进入很长的虚弱期，而米迦勒现在的情况就是病理性状况，频繁至极，最高达到一天四次，甚至才刚刚结束就立刻再度发作，更糟糕的是之前服用的抑制剂在此刻再无任何作用。  
因此梅塔特隆现在则是处于焦急状态，作为身体健康力量在巅峰期还在继续成长的天使，有用不完的精力，如果条件允许他甚至想将米迦勒按在身下做一辈子，可此刻对方身体简直超出他想象很糟糕，现在则用尽各种办法去米迦勒找弥补身体的药。  
看着再度陷入昏迷的米迦勒，不由叹息了一声，稍微为自己冲动的行为有些后悔，但是那个时期机会是最好的，如果错过又不知道会拖多久，那时，也会晚很长时间发现米迦勒身上的问题。  
为米迦勒清洗后，替他盖好被角，梅塔特隆双手交叉，拖着下颚，注视着对方安睡的模样，再度叹了一口气，转身重新去理收到的资料。  
自从米迦勒几乎彻底消失众人视线时，梅塔特隆也跟着隐藏幕后，发现米迦勒情况不好，就开始加班加值的做事，不仅要处理自己那部分同样还有米迦勒位置空缺的那部分，最重要的还是给对方找药方。  
每天忙成狗，但好在自身实力也是优秀，慢慢的适应了这样的状态，合理安排好计划，如此每天还能腾出时间守在米迦勒床边观察他状况。  
阳光透过窗面的玻璃流转在上面绘制的彩纹上，栩栩如生的如同真实的风景区，色彩斑斓的光芒顺着前方游走，撒落在桌上透明的花瓶上，清澈的水面流转着彩色的光辉。  
睁眼看见的那挂在天花板上的大吊灯，琉璃般的光芒和应该融合在一起，铺盖着整个房间，米迦勒挣扎的想要起身，却发现浑身近乎瘫痪般麻木，想要动一动手指都困难，随着大脑的苏醒，身体开始重新恢复感觉，带给他的身躯各种不可描述的疼痛和酸软，发情期结束后虚弱时间里，那身体不被填入的空虚感会伴随自己很长时间。  
房门嘎吱一声被推开，梅塔特隆端着一盆热水走进，刚刚和米迦勒睁开的眼睛对视，眸底划过一丝担忧，快步走进，将对方轻轻扶起。  
“现在感觉怎么样了，米迦勒？”  
全身上下几乎感觉不到一丝力气，靠在对方怀里的米迦勒感觉一举一动都是如此的艰难，半眯着眼睛在梅塔特隆怀中呼吸着他的气息，温柔而舒适，让精神放松。  
半响没有得到米迦勒回话，梅塔特隆也大概知道对方不太想回答自己，将米迦勒抱起放在椅子上，侧身将毛巾泡进热水里，拧的半干后，给米迦勒细细擦拭着身体。  
温热的毛巾划过肌肤，身上布满的吻痕是这段时间对方的杰作，米迦勒半眯着眼睛，垂眸打量着眼前为他忙前忙后的人，心中是说不出的疲倦，叹息了一声。  
“我很抱歉，梅塔”  
在对方诧异的目光里，米迦勒首次在清醒的情况下主动捧起梅塔特隆的脸，认真而严肃的说道。  
“为我之前所有的事情道歉，我应该听听你的意见，也应该最初在知道你是被陷害时送你回去而不是被自己感情左右欺负你，我对此道歉。”  
“但是，你也得到自己想要的不是了吗？权利我也全部交给你了，事实证明你能做的比你说的一切更好。”  
“所以，我们所有仇怨，一笔勾销可好？”  
梅塔特隆眸子微微睁大，心中腾升起不妙的感觉，内心的温度一点点凉下，米迦勒用着的平静的声音继续道。  
“如果还认为不足以抹消，你想对我做什么都可以，包括你可以继续将我按在身下操弄，我会好好配合你，这个身体你想怎么玩都没有问题，然后玩够了的话，让我离去可以吗？我发誓未来不会在出现在你面前。”  
凉却的灵魂又腾升起了怒意，这份愤怒让他想要一把将米迦勒按在床上，对他狠狠的肆意妄为，直到那张嘴再也吐不出伤他的字眼，只能在他身下呻吟哭泣着求饶为止。  
但好在理智依然存在，梅塔特隆深吸了一口气，平静那激荡的情绪，重新在唇边挂上温柔的笑容，将熬好的药水一点点喂给米迦勒，半迫着对方喝下，轻轻揉了揉他头，低声道。  
“米迦勒，为什么你就不愿意相信，我对你的是爱呢？”  
米迦勒默然不语，静静的靠在对方怀里，感受着对方双手有力的禁锢着，那份力道似乎恨不得将他揉进骨子里，霸道强势里又透露着柔和细腻，梅塔特隆身上独特Alpha的气息让米迦勒迷恋，但他知道这不过是两个属性之间本能的感应。  
闭上了眼睛，埋头靠近梅塔特隆的脖颈，下颚放在肩膀上，米迦勒轻轻的嗓音做出了回答。  
“那么，梅塔特隆，你不应该爱我的。”  
——（9）——  
时间流逝的很快，不论是米迦勒掌权时的独尊时代，还是校园里面一届届新生从入校到毕业，仿佛眨眼之间就是新的开始，因此，不论是米迦勒还是梅塔特隆，他们的名字在后来者看来，都不过是属于过去的历史，成为他们茶饭后的笑谈议论，因为一切离他们都太过于遥远了。  
大片大片的白雪从天空撒落，像是天空送给大地的礼物，洁白无瑕的雪花悠悠飘落在地上，堆积成厚厚一层，像棉被一样盖在地面上，所视之处，天地白茫茫的一遍。  
不过景色清冷不等于人心也冷，今天是情人节，早早地各家商店就扫干净了门前的积雪，彩色的小灯挂满了屋顶，红色的玫瑰花摆在了最外面，在雪白上，那么艳红是那么明亮，像是能烧进了心里。  
年轻的情侣挽着彼此的手，笑语嫣然的走在街道上，谈论着今天精彩的安排，也有没有伴侣的单身女孩，在温泉附近邂逅自己如樱花般的浪漫，就算是年迈的老者，也会拉着自己老伴的手，像青春时期那般一起漫步街头，这是属于所有人的节日。  
但这不属于梅塔特隆，哈出的热气很快消散在冰雪下，热闹的环境里他是如此的格格不入。  
不由有些心底哀叹，米迦勒最近身体有些好转，情况逐渐稳定，这让他松了一口气，但是，对方变得越发沉默寡言，多数时候都只是无神的望着窗外的天空很久很久，这大概是对方并不想理会自己吧。  
可能是在第一次违背他的意愿时，米迦勒就将自己打入了黑名单，因此就算自己在想要弥补，米迦勒也估计不会理会。  
“先生，来一束玫瑰花吗？送给自己的爱人能天长地久噢~”  
清甜的嗓音打断了他的哀叹，少女捧着花篮，清澈的眼睛充满了笑意，对着眼前单身一人的男子露出了善意的鼓励。  
“不了.....他不喜欢，唔，等等，还是给我来一份吧。”  
梅塔特隆看着篮子里艳丽的花朵，想要拒绝，但是被雪地映衬的红色是那么明亮耀目，和米迦勒的红发一样，是最热烈的颜色，神智恍惚了一下，又改口重新选择。  
挑出其中开的最漂亮的玫瑰，少女将其细细包好，拴上了漂亮的彩带，系好了一个蝴蝶结，笑吟吟的递给梅塔特隆。  
“给您！”  
付过钱后，估计是因为看眼前这男子依然是不怎么愉快的模样，少女提着花篮，眨了眨眼睛，有些好奇问道。  
“您不送去给自己爱人吗？”  
“他...大概不会喜欢...虽然这个颜色和他头发一样是红色的。”  
“为什么不约他出来谈谈？今天有很多好玩的呢！”  
“因为，大概.....他不想出来，和我...”  
“是一位红发金眸的天使吗？”  
“嗯..等等，你为什么会知道？”  
刚刚回答完，很快反应不对劲的梅塔特隆收回心思，盯着眼前的女孩，然而对方却勾了勾唇，微微弯起的眼睛如月牙一样漂亮，走上前几步，靠近梅塔特隆，踮起脚尖凑近他耳畔，做了一个禁声的手势，悄声道。  
“嘘！先生，您应该看看那里。”  
指尖指向一处，梅塔特隆顺着方向，看见了那头番红的长发，熟悉的容貌，在天地风雪间站立着，刚好也同样注视了过来，和梅塔特隆对视时，愣了一下，随后下一步则转身离去。  
见自己眼前的男子还在发愣，那不可思议的模样让少女都不由一急，轻轻拍了拍梅塔特隆的肩膀，然后将手中整个花篮都给了他，催促道。  
“还愣着看什么，去追啊，先生！花都送给你了，今天给你打折！”  
说完，少女微微推了一下梅塔特隆的背，然后笑嘻嘻的提着裙摆离开，像雪中的精灵一般轻灵。  
——（10）——  
米迦勒默默的注视着眼前这个拉住自己的人，金眸平静无波，等待对方回话，而梅塔特隆则感觉口唇干涩，他完全想都没有想过会在外面遇见米迦勒，而连忙抓住对方时，看着那双漂亮是眼睛，就瞬间什么话都说不出。  
平日运筹帷幄，擅长布局设计语言陷阱，在此刻毫无用处，就像一个刚出社会的毛头小子，遇见心仪女神时，只知道傻傻看着。  
沉默了很长时间，米迦勒忍不住开口，试图抽离对方的手，可却被死死抓住，叹了口气。  
“有事吗？刚刚那个女孩挺好的，我又不会打扰你，而且篮子你都没有还给别人。”  
指了指梅塔特隆手上太提着的玫瑰花篮，他才反应过来，连忙解释。  
“这是那个女孩送的。”  
“哦！是吗？那挺好的，不去陪她吗？”  
米迦勒点了点头，不咸不淡的回应，梅塔特隆自信的打量对方的神态，波澜不惊，看不出喜怒，红发散落的披在身后，在雪地的映衬下是如此的明亮，和记忆里夏日时那份张扬重合在一起，不同的是此刻米迦勒脸上透露出一丝疲倦，眸中也不在是过往的那般高傲不可一世，脸色有些苍白，雪花打落在他衣领，顺着脖颈滑落到里面，却仿若感觉不到寒冷一般，安静的如同世界旁观者那样，静静的看着世界的一切。  
内心有些挫败，梅塔特隆用力拉着米迦勒的手腕，然后一把将其带入怀中，紧紧搂住，手臂用力收拢，仿佛在恐惧什么，又像是再度找到自己的珍宝，不想再度错过。  
米迦勒微微瞪大了眸子，那隐约有些哽咽的声音在耳边响起，微微偏头打量着对方，余光注视下，梅塔特隆的眼眶有些发红，此时米迦勒也才发现，这些日子，对方也是强撑着身体，在疲倦下工作的同时还要打点他的一切。  
“对不起，对不起.....但是，米迦勒真的求你，不要离开我好吗？”  
嗓音里透露出哀求的味道，这还是米迦勒第一次看见梅塔特隆如此低微的姿态，像极了一个被抛弃的孩子，透露出浓烈的情感，让他想到过往看着路西法离开天国的背影，加百列被风吹起的长发，偏头转身时的那一眼，最后又浮现出了，拉结尔向他告别的那日。  
拉结尔，不要走.....好吗？  
求你。  
好似无奈，又似惋惜，叹息的注视长不大的孩子，纤细如同要融入霞光的女孩轻轻的抱住了他，捧起了米迦勒的脸，粉嫩的唇瓣轻轻开口。  
「.........」  
“米迦勒？”  
梅塔特隆担忧的嗓音打断了米迦勒的回忆，修长有力的手掌温柔的扶在他脸颊上，指尖替他抹去了滑落的水珠，米迦勒从对方眼中看见了神色悲伤，哭的狼狈的自己。  
下一刻在梅塔特隆愕然的目光下，米迦勒反手拥住了他，踮起了脚尖在他唇边落下一吻，柔软的唇瓣相触，梅塔特隆一把扣住米迦勒后脑，在对方要离开的那刻按住，狠狠的亲吻下来，舌尖打开对方的口腔，索要着一切，米迦勒也同样回应足够的热情，舌尖交碰缠绵，似乎要吻到天荒地老。  
直到呼吸困难到达了极限，氧气严重不足时，才慢慢的松开，梅塔特隆眼中燃起了希望，牢牢注视着米迦勒，温和的将对方的红发打理好，将期搂在怀中，脸颊轻轻与对方相碰，在耳边低昵道。  
“米迦勒，今天一天都陪我好吗？”  
被吻的有些迷离的米迦勒靠在对方怀抱里，手拽紧了梅塔特隆的衣领，脸埋在他胸口里，挡住了他满脸泪痕的模样，点了点头。  
——（10）——  
爱情里先爱上的人是输家，这是不变的定律。  
梅塔特隆心底轻轻叹息，牵着米迦勒的手一起慢悠悠的走在街道上，享受着难得的和平相处，虽然不知道为什么米迦勒会改变态度，但是无论如何他都不会放开对方的手，温度透过肌肤传递在内心，他看着飘雪的天空，温柔在眼底酝酿。  
如果在爱情里是输家的话，那就让他输的彻底吧！  
“不穿，要穿你自己去！”  
金眸透露出严重的不满，看着梅塔特隆手中拿着的那件小黄鸭羽绒服，脸上写满了拒绝，坚决抗拒。  
“相信我，很适合你。”  
笑意流淌在眼中，梅塔特隆难得强硬的牵着米迦勒的手去试衣间，在对方拼命的挣扎下，艰难的将他拖进了里面，关上了门，一个小时后，在店员小姑娘满脸八卦的眼神里，米迦勒穿着小黄鸭羽绒服被梅塔公主抱抱着出来。  
满脸的绯红，米迦勒眼中笼罩着一层薄薄的雾气，唇瓣水润，呼吸有些急促，软绵绵的靠在梅塔特隆怀抱里，在对方满脸神清气爽的模样下带出，看的小姑娘两眼冒光。  
结好账后，梅塔特隆替米迦勒将羽绒服后的黄鸭帽扣在对方头上，拉好衣服，米迦勒整个人被包裹在里面，简直就像真的一只小黄鸭，圆圆的软成一团。  
看的梅塔特隆食欲大开，将对方抱在怀里，垂头狠狠亲了几口，整个人满足的不得了。  
在米迦勒强烈要求下，梅塔特隆才依依不舍的放开了米迦勒，让他自己行走，雪地上黄色的羽绒服上那顶黄鸭帽扣在头上，暖色软化了红色的明艳，添加了温暖的气息，总感觉穿着这衣服很丢脸的米迦勒缩着身体，缩着手，慢慢的移动在雪地上，那圆圆一团萌的梅塔特隆心化，无数只小爪子在心中挠着他心扉，很想再去将对方抱在怀里去疼爱，却又不得不忍下。  
微微弯腰用手轻轻点了点全身都裹在衣服，只露出一双眼睛的米迦勒脑袋，温柔的感情在他眼中弥漫，在对方警惕的视线中，梅塔特隆指了指另一家商店，然后牵着米迦勒的手，来到了里面。  
然后，在米迦勒诧异的目光下，梅塔特隆特隆也选择了一款动物型羽绒服，二哈帽子也扣在了他头上，黑白条纹的斑点羽绒服在米迦勒看来蠢爆了，但梅塔特隆却面不改色的穿上，原本温文尔雅的书记管瞬间染上了一层傻乎乎的气质，米迦勒轻哼了一声，表示不屑，但是却也慢慢伸出了头，舒展开身体，露出了脸。  
有个人和自己一样，总感觉心里要好受一些。  
巨大的棉花糖在卖家高超的技术下成型，按照要求制作成的棉花糖形状是一只骑在狗头上的小黄鸭，梅塔特隆笑吟吟的将糖递给了米迦勒，眼神里满是宠溺。  
对于那在他眼前的棉花糖，米迦勒满脸是对棉花糖造型的嫌弃，然后在梅塔特隆强烈的视线下，不情不愿的舔了一口如棉丝般的糖。  
唔，很好吃。  
那...再舔一口。  
嗯，甜度刚好合适  
再舔一点，他才不是喜欢吃糖  
再最后吃一点，他保证不会再碰。  
......  
时间过得格外漫长，无奈认命，在梅塔特隆笑吟吟的眼神下，重新给他点了一个，米迦勒表情是悲壮无比的拿在手中，挣扎的啃糖，然后梅塔特隆俯身亲吻米迦勒的唇瓣，抢着他的糖。  
气垫水池里，漂亮的金鱼摇着尾巴在里面游走，米迦勒坐在小椅子上，用小鱼网试图捕捉，在捞了几次后，每次都是无果，那金鱼总是能险之又险的逃过他的捕捉，埋着头那小小郁闷的表情被梅塔特隆收入眼中，朦胧的灯光显得格外有活力，他无声笑了笑，悄悄的靠近，蹲下身体从背后揽住米迦勒肩，将他带拢自己，顺势滑过他的手臂，拿走对方手中的小鱼网，侧脸吻着米迦勒脸蛋，然后轻飘飘的用网在水中一搅，一只红色小金鱼就被带了出来。  
看着梅塔特隆那行云流水的动作，米迦勒默默沉默了好久，愤恨的将头偏到一边，然后脸又被梅塔特隆双手捧了回来，揉了揉他的脑袋，将装进一个小瓶子里的金鱼盖好瓶口，套上一根带子，递给米迦勒，在他腰间系好。  
烧烤摊上冒着香喷喷的食物，尤其是其中的牛肉被烤的看起来无比美味，梅塔特隆将碗里兑好调料，然后将一份份食物从签子上刷下来，在碗里办好，等冷却一些后，用筷子给米迦勒投喂。  
米迦勒嚼着美味牛肉，表示要自己吃。  
梅塔特隆笑着继续投喂，表示听不见。  
套圈活动的奖励很丰富，可是圈子很小，而奖品很远，丰厚的奖励引得无数人前往又血本无归，梅塔特隆在玩这个时有些迟疑，这个游戏并不是他擅长的，米迦勒到是斗志昂扬，他很擅长这类。  
几分钟后，他们买圈子的钱被老板退回，并且附送几个礼物，任其挑选，只希望米迦勒能高抬贵手，老板表示他不想破产。  
巨大的熊玩偶看的米迦勒发愣，三人高的玩具让他不想带回去，梅塔特隆去附近买了一个照相机，将米迦勒抱起，放在坐立的熊玩偶怀里，还没等反应过来，伴随着着闪光后的咔嚓声，一张身穿小黄鸭羽绒服的米迦勒和熊玩偶拥抱的画面被洗了出来。  
在米迦勒看来画面太过于蠢了，所以梅塔特隆的头被他揍了一拳，不过对方到是很喜欢这张，在米迦勒不快的目光下，将其小心的收好，玩偶被两人送去了孤儿院，软绵绵的熊玩偶得到了孩子们的喜欢。  
剑术搏击俱乐部引起了米迦勒兴趣，但是才刚刚踏进去一步，就被梅塔特隆强制拉了出来，然后又看到了勇士竞技场，米迦勒刚想去报名参与，就被对方抱在怀里，举高高的在周围人诧异的眼神下离去，米迦勒觉得羞愤欲绝。  
几分钟后，他们在湖面上的船支里，钓鱼或者划船。  
米迦勒表示:没有去到自己想去的地方很不开心，小小的露天船支也仅仅够两人位置，加上下面垫了软垫，虽然两人可以在里面过夜睡觉，但是却十分狭小，可梅塔特隆偏偏要点这么小的船，米迦勒不知道对方在想什么。  
湖面平静如镜，唯有船支摇摆时会出现浅浅的涟漪，一层层波纹散开，模糊的倒映在水中的夜空，圆月高挂在天上，繁星围绕着与它相依，到了十二点点时，月亮散发的光芒强烈了很多，这激活了湖底的特殊宝石，整个湖面呈现出银白色的光华，在照耀下，画面如梦境一样美好，这是观月湖最著名的景色。  
传闻观月湖的意思是太阳的反面，如镜外和镜内世界一样，平行的不同空间，曾有一对恋人在这里相遇相爱，又在未来相处后因为各种原因争吵不休，不复当初的纯粹，最后他们约定好告别要回到最初的地方做过了解，重新来到这里后，发生了奇迹，他们相互经历了对方的人生，最终，他们和好如初。  
原本每天都会有很多人来，因为这也是恋爱圣地，但是今天不行，因为梅塔特隆将其全部包场，就是为了保证和米迦勒在一起的时间不会被打扰。  
米迦勒看着周边的景色，萤火虫在周边飞舞，银白色的湖面下是群鱼游摆的身影，像另一个世界，梅塔特隆点好小型暖炉，分别放在船头和船尾，很快对立的两个暖炉开始散发着同等频率的磁场，一层暖橘色的光从中扩散连接，形成一个包裹着整个船身的结界，冰冷的空气迅速回温，在这个船上的结界里，就不会被外面的寒意所侵袭。  
“米迦勒....”  
低柔的私语轻轻飘如耳中，梅塔特隆从身后拥住他，含着对方耳垂，带着缠绵的悱恻，一点点褪去米迦勒的衣服，直到最后一条内衣被取下，米迦勒被按在船底上，看着压在他身上的人，梅塔特隆黑色的眸子里有着克制的欲火，隐忍着冲动。  
躺在柔软的垫子上，米迦勒仰头注视着对方，梅塔特隆的掌心在身上游走，带来了一阵阵酥麻的感觉，隔着一层布料，能感觉对方抵在自己股间的东西硬的发胀，即便有着一层屏障都能感觉到那炙热的温度，压抑的忍耐带着丝丝喘息。  
“我想拥有你，可以吗？”  
“我以为在这件事上，你从来都不会过问呢。”  
看着此刻衣着依然整洁的人，米迦勒眯了眯眼睛，淡淡的回应道，他没有挣扎对方的作为，赤裸的躺在船上，不抵抗接下来的事，但梅塔特隆却不像过往一样，而是小心的询问。  
“我想要的是你自愿....”  
“是吗，当初你可不是这样呢，唔.....”  
自己的分身被对方握在了手中，被轻轻搓弄着，敏感的刺激让米迦勒后半句话化为了喘息的呜咽，可梅塔特隆却没有其他作为，只是轻柔的弄着米迦勒的那里，放在手中细细的疼爱，很快米迦勒就只有喘息的力气，说不出更多的话语。  
这样的感觉甚至比直接床上做更刺激，专攻一点简直是将身体神经敏感性发挥到了极致，很快自己的性器便被搓红了，半硬起的头被对方遏制住，涨满却无法释放的难受感，让米迦勒浑身颤栗，几乎要克制不住自己本能去逃离，却又硬生生的被他理智压下，一是知道自己肯定逃不掉，二是今天确实有事要将一切坦白。  
没有挣扎，也没有抵抗，金眸在对方的疼爱下充满了水雾，双腿攀附上身上人的腰肢，静静的等待梅塔特隆下一步作为。  
“你知道我对你的感情。”  
“你也知道对此我会说什么。”  
“是呢，我知道。”  
闭上眼睛，随后睁开，梅塔特隆注视着米迦勒说道，对方乖顺的任由他抚摸，探入禁域也不抵抗，只是用乖巧的颤栗回应，像是邀请又像是鼓励，米迦勒今天和以往不一样，金眸蕴含着不知名的情愫，改变的态度让梅塔特隆既然欣喜又惶恐，害怕一切不过是梦一场又或者是告别。  
“所以，你很聪明，没有问我那个问题。”  
脸颊开始泛红，米迦勒轻轻喘息着回应，白皙柔嫩的肌肤在暖色的灯光下格外诱人，梅塔特隆眼中的色彩逐渐加深，解开腰间的皮带，将对方双手束缚在船尾，轻轻揽起米迦勒腰肢，将其抬高，然后手指一根根探入对方私密的后花园，扩张着领域。  
“是的，我知道。”  
梅塔特隆低低回应，然后深吸一口气，狠狠的从扩张了一半的入口顶弄进去，壁层猛然撑开，难受和快感一瞬间侵袭了米迦勒神经，被填满全身的胀感让他呻吟出来，随后在凶狠的亲吻下很快只能变成了呜咽，两处入口被填满，全身被滋润疼爱的感觉将他包裹，肌肤被一寸寸占有，身上的人动作开始加快，呻吟在口中发出如同最好的鼓励，让男人心中的征服感扩大。  
剧烈的动作使船支剧烈的摇摆，水浪扩散，明晃的灯火幅度距离，让人担忧会不会下一刻沉船，不过船上的主人攻却没有丝毫功夫担忧，米迦勒在被一遍遍操弄下，展露出了脆弱的姿态，吻痕，眼角被弄出的泪水，以及被顶弄的腹部的成就，是对身上男人最好的鼓励，梅塔特隆眼中被情欲充斥，将对方翻身在下，更加方便他的作为，一次次狠狠的贯穿，张口来不及叫出就被梅塔特隆顶弄的失声，只能匍匐在身下任由对方采纳。  
梅塔特隆今晚的动作格外凶狠霸道，几乎疯狂的动作似乎在发泄心中的怒火，好几次被撞入米迦勒都怀疑自己会不会死在对方身下，却又一次次如同凌迟般，张开的双腿被反复进入，快感麻痹了灵魂，卷入了欲望的海洋。  
因为对方动作太过于粗鲁，所以被干的几乎无法分神的米迦勒，没有看见梅塔特隆眼底深处藏着的悲伤是多么的绝望。  
先爱上的是输家，所以，即便哪怕在房事是梅塔特隆百般占优，可在米迦勒面前，他永远是姿态最低的那个，对方一举一动都会下意识去在意，也会因为米迦勒无意的一句话而心疼。  
因此他永远不敢像普通情侣一样，男方像心仪的女孩告白那样，你愿意和我交往吗？因为梅塔特隆知道，得到的答案一定是一次次的心碎。  
爱让他变得脆弱，而米迦勒是他的软肋。  
——（11）——  
无数次梦见自己站在风雪间，鹅毛般的大雪倾坠而下，而那末蓝色的身影就在自己不远的前方，无论米迦勒怎么追逐靠拢，都无法靠近一丝一毫，铺天盖地的绝望从心底弥漫，最终那末身影逐渐淡去，只留下他一人跪地哭泣。  
加百列......  
“蜂蜜奶茶，要不要尝尝？”  
香甜的味道钻入鼻尖，梅塔特隆将兑好的饮料递给米迦勒，神色温柔，凉风从身边拂过，吹动了他的发丝，简直是故事里标准的好男人。  
就算是以米迦勒挑剔的眼光来看，都找不到丝毫瑕疵，除了这货太会演戏，其他简直完美无缺，但是.....  
叹了一口气，米迦勒借着对方的手起身，毛被从身上滑落，昨夜陈旧的痕迹显露出来，证明之前的疯狂。  
为什么要眼瞎看上他呢？  
下颚被梅塔特隆抬起，温热的奶茶下肚让身体的疲倦好了些，多余的一部分则顺着嘴角溢出，对方微微欠身，凑近了距离，舌尖将其舔舐。  
老实说很多时候，梅塔特隆对他的态度就像是一只衷心的狗狗，除了在床上宣誓主权特别强以外，其余时候都乖的听话，有能力温柔又体贴，该强硬时绝不软弱，而且位高权重，这样的一个Alpha谁都会喜欢吧！  
轻柔的吻落在了手背上，肌肤摩擦的感觉从手心传递到内心，米迦勒回过神来，发现自己的手放在了梅塔特隆的脑袋上，指尖插在发丝里，到真像是抚摸一只小动物，让他惊了惊，连忙收回手，却被对方反握住，似乎下定了决心，梅塔特隆将米迦勒困在自己怀里，声音严肃而坚毅。  
“米迦勒，告诉我你不愿意接受我的理由。”  
“因为不爱，所以不愿。”  
米迦勒眨了眨眼，平静的述说，想要推开梅塔特隆，却无法做到，尽管被梅塔特隆照顾的逐渐有了气色，但身体的确还是不怎么好，加上经历过昨夜滋润，身体软绵绵的难以使出力气。  
对方的指尖从米迦勒脖颈滑落到心口，将他抱在自己腿上，挑逗般抚摸着他赤裸的身躯，撩动着他敏感区，米迦勒皱了皱眉，开始挣扎，但梅塔特隆有力的禁锢让他无法动弹，只能被动接受，然后感觉身体开始产生反应。  
“即便身体的欲望不能说是爱，但是，米迦勒，我相信你不可能对我没有丝毫感觉，从身体到心都有。”  
“唔...嗯，那是你的错觉。”  
“昨天，我在说求你不要离开我时，我在你眼中看见了动摇，告诉我，你的过去发生了什么，真的只是路西法坠天吗？”  
梅塔特隆的话让米迦勒震惊的睁大了眼睛，随后下颚被挑起，被迫直视着他的眼睛。  
“告诉我，米迦勒。”  
“够了！区区一个人类不要太嚣张了！”  
许久不曾见到的高傲再度浮现，怒意在米迦勒眼中燃烧，猛然用力推开猝不及防的梅塔特隆，米迦勒随手披了一件衣服，堪堪遮住了满是情欲后的身体。  
“明明.....你什么都不懂....”  
咬牙切齿般低语，米迦勒眼中燃烧起了久违的怒火，梅塔特隆愣愣的望着对方，黑眸清澈之下浮现出丝丝落寞，那个眼神让米迦勒语气顿了顿，过往的回忆再度浮现，感觉到了胸口的闷痛，踉跄的退后几步，最后疲倦的坐在地上，蜷缩着身体，埋头在双臂间。  
“抱歉...”  
“没关系”  
苦涩的弧度在嘴边勾起，梅塔特隆起身向米迦勒伸出了手，神色重新恢复成了过往不变的温和，轻轻道。  
“我们回去好吗？”  
微微垂眸，米迦勒看着递来的，抬起了头，同样伸出自己的手，放在上面，借着对方的力度起身，刚要回应，船身随着起立的动作摇摆，放在边缘的水瓶里的金鱼，跟着瓶子一起落下  
米迦勒有片刻的错愕，下意识的伸手去抓，却捞了个空，反倒自己重心不稳扑腾一下栽了进去，掉进了水里，变故发生的太快，梅塔特隆在第一时间没有反应过来，下一刻跟着跳进水里。  
水流呛入喉咙，米迦勒被窒息的感觉包裹，他是属于火的天使，因此天生也就不擅长水性，眼睛进水视野模糊，如镜面的湖上似乎有着一轮白色的太阳，梅塔特隆慌张的神色进入了视线。  
对方看着他的表情既凶狠又愤怒，这是他从不曾见过的，但是更多能感觉到的情绪是恐惧般的绝望。  
他在恐惧什么？  
米迦勒不知道，但是在感觉自己意识彻底模糊时，梅塔特隆终于到了他身前，有力的手一把将他拉入怀中，牙龈被撬开，氧气顺着吻进入肺部，得到了片刻的轻松。  
隐约间，他看见梅塔特隆哭了，在水里，即便是眼泪也会融入水中消失，这本该是看不见的，但是，米迦勒就是认为对方哭了，那看他的眼神真的好悲伤，好难过，让他本人也跟着难受起来，心底生出一丝愧疚，轻轻揉了揉梅塔特隆的头，就像安抚一个孩子一般，嘴唇动了动。  
别哭了....  
随后意识坠入黑暗，冰冷包裹了全身浸透了灵魂，知觉慢慢流走，这是死亡的感觉吗？米迦勒不知道，也从不曾想过自己会以这份形式向世界告别，可又没有什么不甘的，这样也好，能休息了。  
这样他可以去找那位如同霞光一样的女孩，拉结尔，也可以去找自己的妹妹，加百列，继续去旅行当初的约定，这是米迦勒一直以来的愿望，可惜因为现实很多事没有实现，现在终于到了这个时候，原本应该开心的，但却感觉内心无端的难受。  
有关于梅塔特隆的回忆，他过去身为以诺的曾经，那些画面蜂拥而至，相遇到现在的一切走马观花般溜过，最后停留在那双黑曜石般的眼睛，温柔而深情的在身后注视自己。  
歉了梅塔特隆很多对不起，但是米迦勒不想再说了，所以，如果还有机会的话，他保证下一次定会好好照顾他的，让他去找真正爱他的人，而不是在自己身上屌丝，未来的生命大好风光，怎么可以在米迦勒这里停下呢？  
上天可能听到了他想法，他再度睁开眼睛时，看见了陆地，阳光，在湖边的碎石堆里躺着，然后，他看见了自己，是的，有着原本记忆里自己最熟悉的模样，闭着眼睛倒在他身边，红发被水打湿黏在脸上，脸色苍白到透明。  
这是我？那我又谁呢？  
似乎预感到了l什么，米迦勒抬起手臂，看见的是一双骨节分明修长的手，太熟悉了，然后，他在湖面上看见了自己的倒影，黑色的眸子也同样望着自己。  
他....变成梅塔特隆了？  
——（12）——  
宏亮的钟声从天际垂落，四面八方都是这样的回音，白茫茫雾气包裹着整个世界，他看不见前路在何方，只能顺着脚下泥土砖继续向前行走，头脑昏昏沉沉的，微弱的风声从上面传下，抬头一看，是白鸽低空飞行拍打着翅膀的气流，尖尖的小嘴叼着白色花环，向前方飞行，像是匆匆赶路的嘉宾。  
下意识的，他也跟着奔跑，心中腾升起了莫名的情绪，名为焦急，似乎再晚一步就会错过什么。  
空气越来越冷，石砖路在脚下蔓延到前方，白茫茫的浓雾让他看不见尽头，两侧的水流拍打着石砖边缘，带起朵朵水花打湿了他的双腿，透着凉意。  
最终，他跑不动了，就在准备放弃的那一刻，前方突然出现了一道模糊的影子，掩藏在深厚的雾气里，唯有对方那耀眼的金发在微弱的光线下闪着明亮的光芒。  
对方的侧脸在雾气下模糊，可他却无比熟悉，知道对方是谁，他大声的呼叫着对方的名字，可呼叫的内容在刚刚出口，就仿佛按了静音键一样，失声在了空气里，对方的身影越走越远，前方的天空化为了黑色，像是一张大口要将其吞没。  
见此，他心中的焦急更加剧烈，想要继续去追，一只纤细的手拉住了他，那只手柔弱而美丽，顺着手臂望去，他看见了一位仿佛要融入光明的女孩。  
她是那么的圣洁，透露出一种介于真实和虚幻的美丽，肌肤晶莹剔透，好似幻影一样，是不真实的美丽，眼眸天真清澈，可伸出却又像是看透了世界本质般，那样深邃，她轻轻开口，嗓音清淡如风中的呢喃，她说。  
“你要去哪？”  
去哪？  
这个问题难到他了，按理说，他应该去追逐之前的那个背影，可是在女孩的询问下，心中的焦急瞬间消散，变得茫然，见他没有回答，女孩再度开口，那轻柔的嗓音宛若惊雷将他醒。  
“你不去参加葬礼了吗？”  
胸口如同破了一个洞，冷风从外面灌入心口，嘴唇开始颤抖，是的，混乱的记忆开始清晰，他退后了一步，克制住颤抖的自己，的确，他应该是去参加一场葬礼，为对方送行，可是恐惧却像一只只手将他心脏捏死，对此恐惧。  
因为葬礼的主人是....  
是.....  
“加百列走了，你不去在看她最后一面吗？”  
女孩的样貌在他眼中模糊，她的声音却让耳边的一切轰隆隆的作响，记忆清晰起来，他大口大口的喘气，退后了几步，泪水从眸里落下。  
他想起了一切，他是.....  
他的名字叫梅塔特隆。  
但是现在，站在石砖上，流淌在缝隙里的水交错着弥漫，两侧的水面清澈如镜，倒映了着他此刻的外貌。  
白色的衣物像是丧服，红发凌乱散落在身上，金眸里被泪水充斥，绝望在眼底蔓延，他像是无助的站在分叉口，不知道前方的去向。  
梅塔特隆一直想进入米迦勒内心，因为只有这样才能真正了解对方。  
其实就算米迦勒不曾说过，但他相信对方不可能对自己丝毫无感，但也知道问题的根源在哪。  
是对方的过去，那是他永远无法踏足的过往，是分隔他接触米迦勒世界深不可触的沟壑。

有谁说过必须知道对方的过去，才能有更进一步的可能。  
所以......  
梅塔特隆下意识触碰自己的脸，熟悉的手感，不同的是此刻的立场。  
他现在是米迦勒了？


End file.
